


Les études d’abord!

by Ember_in_hAnds



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ajout de tags progressif, Gen, Univers Alternatif - Moderne
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_in_hAnds/pseuds/Ember_in_hAnds
Summary: Alors qu'Odin et Niles sont en échange d'étudiants à l'autre bout du monde, Leo découvre qu'être seul dans un appartement habituellement bruyant est extrêmement éprouvant.Et au détour d'un rayonnage, il rencontre un jeune homme, et il ne sait pas que cette rencontre va changer sa vie...
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Odin & Zero | Niles





	Les études d’abord!

« Mreeeowrrr. »

Agapi se vautra encore plus sur ses jambes, laissant des touffes de poils bruns, beiges et noirs sur le pantalon sombre de Leo, et exposant son ventre aux grattouilles distraites du blondin.

Plus que distraites. Le jeune homme essayait de se concentrer sur sa dissertation, qui faisait déjà quelques dizaines de pages, pour en revoir les erreurs, mais sans succès. Le chat n’arrêterait pas de se tourner et de se retourner, en plus de briser le silence que l’étudiant en histoire cherchait habituellement quand il se plongeait dans ses devoirs.

Mais finalement, il ne pouvait pas blâmer la chatte. Odin et Niles se trouvaient actuellement à l’autre bout du monde, dans une université asiatique, et ce bien malgré eux.

Un sourire s’esquissa sur le bord des lèvres de Leo, rien que d’y penser.

Il se demandait encore comment Odin avait réussi à confondre les universités japonaises et américaines quand il remplissait la feuille d’inscription, il y a encore quelques mois de cela. Pourtant, Niles veillait au grain, et il n’avait simplement pas vu l’erreur, l’énorme erreur que son ami excentrique écrivait sous ses yeux.

« Bon, autant prendre une pause, » lâcha Leo en regardant l’heure dans le coin de l’écran de son ordinateur portable. « Après tout, il me reste encore demain. »

Il saisit le chat dans ses bras avant de se lever, décalant sa chaise à roulettes dans le mouvement. Mais l’animal sauta sur le faux-parquet, et s’échappa de la chambre par la porte légèrement entrouverte.

Leo se tourna vers ladite porte, un air faussement consterné sur le visage. Bien sûr, celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps, il adorait ce chat malgré ses énormes touffes de poils.

Étrange chambre. Enfin, Leo aimait cette décoration.

Du plafond pendait un tube néon violet, qui produisait juste assez de lumière pour luire aux yeux des occupants de la petite salle. Autour, sur les murs, se tenaient des affiches de différents dessins de squelettes, tous commandés sur internet à l’exception d’une affiche de pièce de théâtre qui bien évidemment représentait un crâne sur une table en bois. Sous la fenêtre (où il avait collé un sticker de crâne humain avec un casque audio noir) se trouvait un lit une place ou trônaient fièrement une peluche, un cheval noir miniature.

Leo se rapprocha du lit, et s’empara de la peluche. Agapi l’avait probablement encore prise pour un endroit où se frotter langoureusement, puisque ses touffes de poils caractéristiques décoraient l’animal rembourré. Le blond sourit, et commença à mécaniquement nettoyer la peluche en se rapprochant du bureau.

Autour de l’ordinateur se tenaient différentes figurines de monstres peu ragoutants avec des grosses têtes carrées, qu’Elise lui offrait à chaque nouvel anniversaire de son grand frère. La dernière en date était celle de Thresh, de League Of Legends. Jeu auquel Leo n’avait toujours pas joué. Il l’avait placé entre celles de Demogorgon et du monstre de Schakastein. Tous ces joyeux personnages décoraient un plan de travail relativement terne, excepté les deux piles de livres qui ne tenaient plus dans la petite étagère annexe.

Ah, cette étagère. Leo regrettait de ne plus avoir assez de temps pour en relire son contenu. Il adorait ses cours, mais il aurait aussi voulu se replonger dans le contenu de ces romans de fantasy développée au plus haut point, compliquée, et avec laquelle vous êtes obligés de prendre des notes de plusieurs pages pour suivre l’intrigue.

Il se surprit à soupirer. Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, posa la peluche sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

Il déboucha dans le couloir sombre de l’appartement, et referma la porte de sa chambre après en avoir éteint le plafonnier. Couloir étrangement vide, puisqu’il n’y résonnait pas la voix de Odin révisant ses pièces de théâtre ou celle de Niles râlant après une quelconque personne au téléphone. Le blondin fut prit d’un sentiment de manque soudain quand il commença à remonter le couloir, et cela le fit sourire. Ses deux colocataires n’étaient pourtant partis que depuis un jour, et ils lui manquaient déjà.

Et pourtant, leur spécialité étaient bien de l’exaspérer.

Il tendit la main vers l’interrupteur, et le voici dans ce qui leur servaient de cuisine et de salle à manger. D’un coup d’œil vers le frigidaire et la note accrochée sur sa porte, il sût que Niles avait laissé un bol de son fameux ragoût de bœuf à disposition, en prévoyance de l’heure à laquelle son ami arrêterait de travailler.

Le blond se demanda comment l’autre homme avait appris à le prévoir avec autant de précision.

Il s’approcha du réfrigérateur, l’ouvrit, et prit le bol entre ses doigts fins et froids. Puis il se dirigea vers le micro-onde en libérant le repas de son film plastique, et mit le bol dans le petit four avant de le mettre à tourner pour trois minutes avec un couvercle.

« Mooowr ? »

Leo baisse le regard vers le chat qui se frottait à ses jambes.

« Oui, ton repas à toi. Attends un peu. »

Quelques pas à droite, et il ouvrit l’armoire contenant la gamelle d’Agapi ainsi que ses poches de croquettes. Cela ne lui prit qu’une trentaine de secondes, et rapidement le félin mangeait son dû en ronronnant sous les caresses de l’étudiant.

* * *

Leo poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Sa bibliothèque préférée, où il reconnaissait chaque visage, occupant des rayons ou employé. Il salua chaque personne qu’il croisa d’un regard et d’un petit hochement de tête, avant de tourner dans le rayon des encyclopédies historiques. Il posa son sac à coté de sa chaise habituelle, et s’aventura ensuite un peu plus loin pour prendre une petite pile de documents sur la guerre d’Algérie. Il revint ensuite à sa chaise, s’assit, et leva le regard quelques secondes.

Un peu plus loin, sur la table en face, il vit un visage inconnu plongé dans un livre.

Un visage inconnu orné d’une longue queue de cheval argentée, dont il ne pouvait apercevoir la fin. Un visage inconnu qui releva le regard vers Leo, et fixa ses yeux d’ambre dans ceux du jeune homme blond.

_Mais qui c’est, lui ?_

Leo fit semblant de se plonger dans ses recherches, ouvrant le premier livre de la pile à la vingt-troisième page, et en lut quelques lignes pour la forme, avant de redresser à nouveau la tête vers l’inconnu.

Un asiatique. Celui-ci lisait à nouveau, et ne remarqua pas le regard observateur de l’étudiant en histoire. Il portait un caban blanc aux boutons dorés, et ses cheveux étaient ornés d’un ruban rouge que Leo avait du mal à apercevoir de là ou il se tenait.

Et le regard d’ambre se figea à nouveau sur lui.

Le blond se replongea soudainement dans ses études.

Et il ne vit donc pas l’autre se lever après avoir marqué sa page, et se rapprocher pour s’arrêter à un mètre.

« Bonjour, monsieur le voyeur. »

Leo sursauta en relevant le regard vers l’inconnu, un air d’accès de peur sur le visage. Mais le blond se reprit rapidement, se redressa.

« Bonjour. Désolé si j’ai eu l’air d’un voyeur, je ne vous ai simplement jamais vu dans cet établissement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une raison pour me fixer comme ça en faisant comme si de rien n’était. »

Leo soupira. L’autre avait posé un poing sur sa hanche, et se tenait légèrement penché vers la droite. Dépassait du bas de son dos la fin de sa longue queue de cheval d’argent, qui de là paraissait aussi soyeuse que de la douce fourrure de lapin.

« Ai-je le droit d’être intrigué, Vôtre Altesse ? »

Le dénommé vit bien évidemment rouge à cette phrase.

« Oh putain… »

Visiblement énervé, l’asiatique fit volte-face pour aller bruyamment ranger ses affaires. Suffisamment bruyamment pour qu’il reçoive des regards dérangés, qui semblaient le rendre encore plus grincheux.

Une fois qu’il eut disparu du rayonnage, Leo ne pût retenir son petit sourire satisfait plus longtemps, avant qu’il ne commence enfin à travailler.

* * *

Il était vingt-trois heures.

Leo se laissa tomber sur son lit, soupirant. Quelle longue journée… Et pourtant, aucun Niles ou Odin pour lui taper sur les nerfs. C’était peut-être leur absence qui soudainement le fatiguait ainsi…

Il n’en avait aucune idée.

Il n’eut pas le temps de se mettre sous la couverture noire tant Morphée s’empara de lui rapidement.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour.  
> Oui, je suis français.  
> Bienvenue sur ma toute première fanfiction sur Fire Emblem, et on commence avec mon support préféré de toute la série-
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous voyez des fautes! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!


End file.
